


Rāgarāja

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [38]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dragon Ball, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 爱染明王Pairing: All贝，卡贝，含弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 曾经投身极道的贝吉塔身后隐藏着能使他的情人卡卡罗特疯狂的小秘密。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z与龙珠超共有的宇宙观，剧情点参考是剧场版《复活的F》。在此人物与关系基础上假定的昭和+平成年代极道AU，以冰箱（Frieza）一族为基础虚构了冰室组。  
> 本来只是打算写一小段的卡贝肉而已……但是设定都准备了很多，说不定也会继续连载下去吧。  
> 17年前前传1《长命汤》→：https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071969/chapters/68774310

道场的院子里有温泉，每日修炼结束后，贝吉塔会在那里休息。  
这是我一直都知道他的秘密。

泡汤的话，是会等所有的徒弟都离开道场。  
贝吉塔会在全然安静之后，坐在角落中，擦净自己的竹剑和木刀，把剑道衣和袴都叠起来，面与头巾什么的也统统收拾安置好。  
做这些事的时候他往往面壁而坐，一言不发。与修炼时会做的冥想不同，贝吉塔沉默着收拾自己的道具的背影总是显得非常寂寞。  
他的个子本来就不高，跪坐在屋角低头擦拭竹剑的背影就更显得伶仃。我知道在这地方他是没有什么朋友的，即使我也算不得他的朋友就是了。  
这种时候，他低垂的头颅后面，解开的道衣与颈部密接的缝隙里，有时会泄露出一丁点的色块尖角。  
……是惹人烦恼的泄密。明明只要走上去，帮他把道衣脱下来，就可以轻松看到“那个”的全部了。但是这样做的话，哪怕是一次，都一定会被贝吉塔讨厌吧。  
即使我是看过的，现在也不是“被允许看到”的时刻。我会耐心等到贝吉塔收纳、听到他的脚底踏过已经上了年纪的木质地板，发出嘎吱嘎吱的轻响。  
他的脚正在踏过通往庭院的窄小的木廊，我知道他会顺手抄起早就放在廊下的木盆和毛巾。一般我会选择在此时闪身出来，跟住他，我们一起去。

武天老师的这个道场，因为里通温泉，终年都能闻到微末的硫磺气味。到这样的冬天，院子里靠近泉水的地方雾气蒸腾，虽然紧跟着贝吉塔，我也有点看不清他。  
如果能让他觉得舒畅些，我可以一直跟着他不说话……直到他在池边站定下来，我觉得可以了，才会叫他的名字的。  
“贝吉塔……”  
本来想谈谈今天的稽古呢，贝吉塔突然向着我猛地转过身来：“又是想看我的背部吗，卡卡罗特？”  
卡卡罗特是我父母给我取的名字。他们在我能够记得这个名字之前，就在冰室组的绞杀中双双被害了。现在我的名字叫做“孙悟空”，是以这样的名字在武天老师的道场中做教习的。同我一起的还有从鬼门关被拽回来了的贝吉塔。  
他是这个世界上唯一还会以“卡卡罗特”称呼我的人了。  
“没、没有啦，只是出了很多汗诶，想跟你一起泡一泡。”我说。  
但是贝吉塔以他曾经的强硬做派，紧贴在我的面前，扯开浴袍松松垮垮的腰带。一瞬间他的身体裸露在我的眼前了，心脏位置被枪击过的痕迹过了十七年依然清晰可辨。  
枪伤的瘢痕像一只粉红色的蜘蛛趴伏在他的胸前。  
“啧，总是这么不坦诚的话，以后我会把背部更认真地藏起来的。”他说着这种毫不认真的威胁的话，面朝着我，倒退着，慢慢浸入温泉中去了。  
我看到他将背部小心翼翼地靠在池边，尖削的有点刻薄的面容一下就被温柔的雾气模糊了边缘。

我跟下池水里去，在贝吉塔的旁边靠着，等着他的信号。  
有时会等待很久，我是有点担心的。泡太久了我会困倦、走神，有时瞌睡着滑进水里才发现，贝吉塔已经站起来走掉了。  
今天的贝吉塔并没有严厉地撵我离他远点，也许是对刚刚的对练很满意吧。高强度的稽古中，他的竹剑有好几次打在我的面上，是要害部位，精钢铁面传来恐怖的剧震，竹剑交错时，我能看到贝吉塔的眼睛里杀气腾腾。  
如果不尽全力，他不光可以招招得分，他甚至能让我立刻倒地。当然，我也可以让他倒地，只有我们之间的对练能到这样的速度和力度，与其他人，根本不可能出手，大家水平有差，比赛便不公平。  
冰室组的猛将，弗利萨的狂犬——这是十七年前人们对贝吉塔的称呼了。好多往事爆发在那个冬天，然后呼啸着就飞远了。我们在歧阜的乡下、在这个道场里教授孩子们用剑、稽古，这样默默无名地一起度过了十七年。  
十七年的每一天我都在等待着贝吉塔的信号——那是随机的、随时的、难以捉摸的……欲望信号。  
就像现在，我听见他仰面躺靠在泉水里，忽然从喉咙深处发出叹息声。这样的声音一下就够了，我马上向他靠过去。  
大概是太着急，我翻身扑向他的时候水声哗啦。幸好我赶在贝吉塔改变主意前就抱住他啦！  
“是不舒服吗？”我高叫着——得到了许可，所以没有办法不开心，我控制不住脸上要笑的表情。  
贝吉塔皱起眉头看着我，他的目光毫无忌惮地向下去了，停留在水中：“这样就翘起来了吗？还是你已经忍了很久了？”  
“是忍了很久啦，谁让贝吉塔君这么色情地待在我旁边！”我抱住他，抓住他的肩膀——埋下头去，第一下就务必要亲吻在他胸口粉色蜘蛛上。  
这片皮肤始终脆弱，热水浸泡后，立刻变成了深红色。我用舌头重重地扫过它，尽管已经很多次了，贝吉塔还是立刻发出忍受不了的尖叫声，脖子磨蹭着光滑的池边石块，向后仰去。  
他的双手推拒着我，我知道这不会真的用力。我舔舐着他的伤疤，感激这伤疤佐证了他的幸存。很少有人在这个位置中枪的情况下还能活下来的，早在十七年前我就差点彻底失去他了。  
只是亲吻疤痕而已，贝吉塔的乳头就在我的眼前变尖了，他那贴在我大腿上的柔软器官也紧绷起来，半硬不软地靠住了我。  
温泉把他的脸颊熏染上薄薄的红色，摸上去也是烫的，我真的摸了。接着伸手到水面以下，去抚摸他的那个，他也很柔顺地把腿分得更开了。  
“我喜欢你啊，贝吉塔。”我在他的耳边嘀咕着，这种时候，如果不把真心话这样说出来的话，总觉得就得不到全部的许可。  
不过贝吉塔对我的告白总是有点态度冷淡：“在这里吗？武天老师会讨厌我们弄脏了池水的。”  
真是煞风景的话。不过这样的事也不是没发生过……在我产生犹豫的一瞬间，我忽然感觉到贝吉塔的手指像我们握剑那样，一下子抓住了我的……  
“无论怎样，今天是你赢了喔，卡卡罗特，表现很不错，而且稽古的时候也没有手下留情。所以，就先让你好好舒服一下吧。”他说。  
隔着模糊的白气，我好像是看到他有很短暂地笑过一下呢。可是只是我看见，又在这迷离的薄雾间，下一秒我就不能确定那微笑是不是真的存在过了。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

我不是想要炫耀这个，但贝吉塔的舌头实在是棒透了。  
他的舌头像有刺——我知道这是错觉，实际上他的舌头又热又滑，只是因为总是捋对位置，我觉得它好像有刺。  
每回当他含住我的时候，我老有一种“完了，会被一口吸干吞下去”的惊吓。他的来势凶猛，绝不会只是温柔舔吻我那胆怯尖端几下。  
“很有精神喔，卡卡罗特。”他这样说着，然后我即看见硬邦邦的肉块消失在他的嘴唇里。他的唇瓣薄且娇小，真难想象可以这么做到。  
当他收紧两腮，口腔中滚烫嫩滑的表面抓握着我的那个，就这样恶狠狠慢吞吞蹭擦过去时……这整个过程，我经常是眼冒金星那么爽，会很没水平地呻吟大叫。  
我会伸手去抓他，这时候难免有点粗暴啦，会抓住他的头，手指插进他的头发。贝吉塔的头发日常是火焰的样子，是看上去不顺滑、摸上去也硬扎扎的样子。总是要很强硬地向上，在教课时需要用头巾仔细包起来。他总把他的火焰藏在铁面下面。  
这些强硬的毛发被热水打湿以后，便不一样。总有几缕会背叛贝吉塔的计划，滑落垂下。我坐在那里俯视着他，看见贝吉塔他浸泡在池水里的，眼睛从长长的细碎的刘海下面露出来，试图向我摆出一副凶恶的表情。可是当额发垂落，他刻薄易怒的脸也被这些黑色的线条重新勾勒得柔和。  
他马上就要四十岁了，这时瞪着眼睛的样子，仍然让人分辨不出年纪来。

说起来，我真是特别喜欢这样子啦——坐在池边，看着泡在池水里的贝吉塔专心舔我。不过如果直接说出来下次一定没有这样的待遇了，所以我通常只是抓住他的头发。  
“太……太厉害了啦，贝吉塔！”我衷心褒赞着他，忍不住往他的喉咙深处挺去。  
能感觉到他喉头勉强的蠕动，要强的舌头在狭窄到了极点的空间里滑卷着，诱惑我肿胀的东西。  
或许因为水温太高，抑或是呼吸不畅，贝吉塔的面颊愈发泛红发烫。他抬起扶住我膝盖的双手，伸展着，环过我的胯部，在我的腰后交抱。他像放弃了思考那样把我吞到最深，这样做的时候，背脊从水雾升腾的池子里升起来，不再密藏，就这么轻易地向我裸露着上面的纹身。  
大片烈焰般的赤红色覆盖在贝吉塔的背上，是一个头顶忿怒狮子冠的金刚明王模样。被注入了热烈颜色的皮肤覆盖在柔韧纤长的肌肉之上，当贝吉塔的身体起伏或扭动时，那位明王在迷雾的彼端与我遥遥相望。  
祂住于炽盛轮火中，身色如日晖，三眼六臂，手持多种法器，结跏趺坐于赤色莲华之上，祂的面貌勇健威猛，十分刚强。  
贝吉塔告诉我过我，这位金刚是爱染明王。  
——“据说是一身两面，另一面是浸染大爱欲与大贪染的柔和女相。弗利萨曾说祂会是怨怒与战争的终结者。”  
我低头看向扭动着的，贝吉塔的身躯。他正煽情地紧绷着，背上的金刚与看不见的女面燃烧在刺寒的暮色与水雾里。总觉得他的背摸上去时时都是烫的。  
在那明王的逼视下，我被贝吉塔的唇舌催策下丢盔弃甲。  
他埋身在水里，向我抬起头，伸出他那值得骄傲的灵巧的舌头，向我展示原属于我的、他的战利品。就在我的瞩目下，他卷动舌头，将那些悉数吞了下去。  
这样的贝吉塔曾经被弗利萨收养、禁锢、折磨，并且险些杀死了……  
为他定下这幅刺青图案的也是那个恶魔一样的男人。  
如陡然遭到炙火焚身那样，贪念、爱欲与忿怒立刻又将我的脑子烧热了。我抓住贝吉塔的双臂，把他从水里拉了上来。  
不是没有听到他的惊叫，事到如今当然不可能就这样结束了。我把赤条条的贝吉塔扛起来，转身走向卧室。  
贝吉塔的拳头在我的背上猛敲了几下：“这样很不像话啊！至少让我披件衣服！”  
湿漉漉的肉体在手掌下面不老实地滑动着。但他不会滑跌下来的，他会配合我。我所拥有的贝吉塔是自幼就被教授了这些意识和技能的：  
尽管在剑术和技击方面，他始终以追求胜利与极度的强横，但贝吉塔永远会允许得胜的强者对他做任何事。  
哪怕是过分的事。  
他默认这是自己应当受到的惩罚。

这是弗利萨做的。  
杀死我和贝吉塔全部的家人，将我们的故乡化作火海。惨案之后，他收养了只有五岁的贝吉塔，虽然并没有给予名义上的养子身份，但亲自教授了他技艺，并驱使他为自己工作。  
大抵是干一些脏活。  
我从来没有问过贝吉塔那些年发生过什么，可是作为一道分享卧床和枕头的另一人，我知道他总是被噩梦困扰，在他熟睡时，痛苦的痉挛和呻吟时不时发生，从来没有完全消失。  
即使我已经打败了弗利萨、把他送进监狱去了，贝吉塔还是会梦见与他有关的事情。不止一次，他在睡眠中咬牙切齿，叫着那个怪物的名字。  
我不能弄醒他。如果这样做了，就必须向他解释为什么要做这件事。他不会想听我的解释，说出来了的话，他会借口“不想再打扰你睡眠”抱着枕头躲开的。然后到第二天，在稽古当中玩命地攻击抽打我。  
他那蜘蛛一样寄生在身心上的疤痕下面全是渗透了毒汁的回忆，只有每一天都变得更强才能让他感觉到可以暂时放过曾经软弱的自己。  
不是贝吉塔藏身在我们的道场。  
是我一直在变强，才使得贝吉塔不至于厌倦这个道场。  
但我不是为了留住贝吉塔才持续修炼、追求变强……即使时至今日，击败贝吉塔对我来说也是一件非常辛苦的事。  
他灵活、敏捷、狡猾、沉着，而且有着超强的爆发力，我只有将身体和修为都始终保持在最好的状态，才有可能在与他的比试当中取得一些胜利。  
与不断变强的贝吉塔过招需要调动起我全部的能力，稍有懈怠，今天倒在地板上的就一定是我了。  
我因为同样向往更强的自己，才能看得到贝吉塔全身心不住燃烧着的赤红色欲念与火光吧。  
如果我不是这样的，他就不会再迁就我了。

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

把贝吉塔扔在已经铺好厚实软垫的榻榻米上，他立刻妖媚地屈起腿。  
我将壁灯拧开，椭圆形的光斑照在他的脸上，让他眯起了眼睛，并且抬起手臂放在上面挡住了。  
“关掉它啦。”他发出埋怨的咕哝，但是同时，在向着我的上方，全无羞耻地挺高了被热水泡得泛红的胸腹。  
乳头硬得很明显，紧绷绷地站起来了。那个也富有兴致地翘起来一点，还没有完全勃起，形状和颜色都像少年人的那么羞涩。因为身体娇小、皮肤紧致，他看上去确实不像是自己的年纪，这么一想真是加倍的色气。  
“我想好好看看你。”话是这样说着，我却还是一头埋下去啃噬他的乳尖。每次只要这样做，马上就会收获“啊……啊……”的湿润的媚叫声了。  
只要给予敏感部位以恰当的刺激，贝吉塔就“仿佛收到了信号”那样，保持着湿滑的身体开始在垫子上扭动，四肢带着些微痉挛，关节蹭擦着布面，将它们绷扯得几乎要撕裂。  
——好像被看不见的火烧着的痛苦的蛇。  
这是成熟的身体，所有的器官都知道将会怎样被男人拿去使用，出于自保，我想更多是出自渴望，所以纷纷开始变软、变硬、或者很快地变湿了。  
当我的牙齿开始撕咬贝吉塔脖子上紧绷的皮肉时，我感觉到他从喉咙里咳出了湿润的声音，向上行至唇齿间，发出的就是柔软的娇声了。  
“唔嗯……”他以那样的声音轻哼着，刻意向上迎合的身体完全贴合住我的，光滑的大腿一触到我变硬的东西，就饥渴难耐的磨蹭起来。  
脖子后面感受到贝吉塔的手指，好像是交错着勾住那里，又忽然放弃了。他放弃了抱住我，还是选择放低下来，只揪住床单。虽然不知道这一瞬间他的脑子里到底装着些什么样的念头，他的这个举动还是激起了我瞬间的恶意。  
想让我搞不懂的贝吉塔尖叫起来。想让他哭泣着抱紧我的脖子。  
我抬高他的一条腿，将它弯曲起来抱在胸前，沿着尾椎反向摸到秘裂时，感觉它已经自己变软变湿了，非常乖滑。  
因此我抓捏着贝吉塔窄小的胯部，并没有像平时那样安慰地吻过他，就直接进入了。勉力挤进头部之后，马上快速且用力地把他的整个身体拉向我。  
我们连接和摩擦的血肉部分刹那间点燃了火。  
贝吉塔发出一声长长的、失控的尖叫，身体蜷曲绷紧又似昏厥一般地松弛了。我低下头看他，果然在小肚子上看到了一瞬间就射出来了的黏液。于是我用手指抹过它们，抬起来递到贝吉塔的跟前。  
“看起来好浓，”我舔了一下，吧嗒吧嗒地咂着嘴巴，故意用一定会让贝吉塔脸红的粗鲁口气揶揄他，“……真的很浓，看来最近我太松懈，所以让你忍耐太久了吧！”  
他果然脸红了，抬手抽向我的脸，但这也在我的计划中，所以手腕马上被捕获了。我将贝吉塔的双手紧紧按在榻榻米上，开始用力挺动我的腰，尽可能凶狠地抽插起来。

贝吉塔在我的身下尖叫着，全身紧绷喉咙逐渐嘶哑。我看得见他的眼睛逐渐蒙上了水翳，眼神也迷惑和湿润起来。  
我知道这是他喜欢的，肉穴被强力地挞伐搅拌，掺着甜的疼痛很快就会将他拖拽进快感的深渊。  
把他当做肉奴隶那样肆意使用、弄坏——这就是我从贝吉塔那里赢取来的夜的奖赏。这和我们最初的关系很不一样。  
当初他的枪伤痊愈后，虽然暂时留在武天道场，却只把这里当做一个栖身之所。从某日开始，在他的进逼下，我与他稽古——然后打败了他。这不是我头一次击败他，我们相遇之初就是源于这样咄咄逼人的对决，可是我又险胜打败了他，让他暴躁不安。  
那天夜里，闯入我卧房的贝吉塔浑身漫溢着温泉的热气，站在我的面前，一言不发，扯开了浴衣。  
“卡卡罗特，我恨你！”他抓住我的手指舔湿，拽着它按在自己的下半身，“我恨你打败了弗利萨、也赢了我两次，却只是留下背影给我！”  
他大胆的行为把我化成了野兽，这也是我第一次窥见爱染明王的血色真容。  
说实话我甚至想不起那个疯癫的夜晚自己到底对贝吉塔做了什么，总之第二天我从睡眠中醒来，在身边的榻榻米上看到了昏睡的贝吉塔，身体上大片的痕迹是已经化作青紫颜色的皮下淤血，腿间被我使用过的地方可怜兮兮地红肿着，一看就是被激烈地使用过了。  
我把贝吉塔拍醒，向他道歉，谁知却被他无情地嘲笑了。  
“就只为这个吗，卡卡罗特？打赢我这是你应得的，不用摆出那么软弱的样子，你想哭的样子让我恶心。”明明很虚弱的贝吉塔在这样嘲笑了我之后就爬起来扬长而去。  
即使身体是这种样子，当天他还是依旧参加练习，并且对拒绝跟他比试的我报以愤恨的表情。  
这件事已经过去很久很久了……我确实已经忘记了是从什么时候开始，贝吉塔接受了我的挽留，开始在我的身畔入睡。渐渐地，我能够观察到他被往日的恶魔纠缠的模样，并且，逐渐对他追求极致强横的无边欲望与苦痛感同身受。  
这就是我的贝吉塔，像如爱染明王的另一面，他被爱欲、执妄与悲愤深深浸没纠缠着，然而身遭业火焚烧的样子却又格外动人。  
“他会回来的。”他经常这样告诉我，“弗利萨——那个人只要不死的话一定会继续作恶。他会找到我……”  
“是我们。”我纠正他。到如今要我放纵他一个人去面对任何危险都已绝不可能。  
“是我。”贝吉塔总是这样对我宣布说，“我会杀了他，如果不能的话，那我就被他杀死吧。”  
“一直等着那一天。”他总是这样说。

射过一次以后，我的贝吉塔就放弃了自己，彻底陷入到快乐中去了。  
被激烈翻搅的肉洞开始充满贪欲地吸吮着任何放进去的东西，身体从里到外都湿透了，被刺穿时掀起的声音是湿哒哒的，他那忘情的淫叫也是湿哒哒的……时而短促，时而绵长，听上去每一点感觉都会给出反应，他不再操控这身体，已经完全失控。  
我把他的身体弯折起来，从上方狠狠干进去，刺到可以的最深处。这是很痛苦的姿势，但我的贝吉塔有强韧的身体，因此完全可以承受住。  
这样的角度他也能看得到，他必须瞪大眼睛，看着我的肉刀如何刺进去将他解剖。他躺在那里，疯狂甩着头，湿透的刘海贴在额头和眼角，流下来的汗滴与泪水都混在一块。  
我隔着薄薄的肚子按压着，仿佛能摸到自己埋在贝吉塔里面的欲望。他微微凸起的小腹有圆熟的弧度，一个荒诞的想法在我的脑子里冒出来又沉下去了。  
“想怀孕吗？”我冲他眨眨眼睛，摸着他的肚子说，“射在最里面的话，说不定真的可以喔。”  
他将脸猛地扭向一侧：“这就不行了吗，卡卡罗特？都开始说废话了。”  
好吧——应他的驱策鞭打，我又开始勤奋耕耘了。我敢发誓，接下来我施加在他身体上的撞击，足够把他的魂魄都冲撞出去，让他嚎哭呻吟。  
我是真的这么做了……  
在这之后，不知到底过了多久。在黑沉的、泄欲后的甜梦变得稀薄、悄悄消逝以后。在这一夜即将完结，清晨的微光渗透进了这个卧室的同时，我睁开眼睛——  
——我看到贝吉塔裸着身体静坐在靠近门的地方，双手按着榻榻米，不言不语。  
他的腿上搭着被子的一角，面向着我的不是他五官尖锐的面容，而是忿怒勇健的明王。即使在宁静的晨光中，他的身体也似被赤色的火焰簇拥焚烧着一样。  
“喂，贝吉塔。”我呼唤了他。  
也许这时候说什么都会被讨厌的，我也确实不知道他被什么所困扰着，醒来得这么早。可是我无法忍住不说出那样的话……即使是很蠢的话。  
我呼唤着贝吉塔，并且对他说了那句蠢话：“快回到被子里来，我们再睡会儿吧！”  
出乎我意料的，他没有站起来走掉。  
我的贝吉塔默不作声地掀起被角，轻轻钻了回来。他没有说什么，只是把发凉的身体贴住了我。

END.


End file.
